Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, are known to have a configuration where a rotating basket is provided within a tub and the basket defines a treating chamber in which laundry is placed for treatment. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of user-selectable, pre-programmed cycles of operation. Hot water, cold water, or a mixture thereof along with various treating chemistries is supplied to the treating chamber in accordance with a cycle of operation. A common consideration in design of such laundry treating appliances is increasing capacity; however, a variety of factors must be considered in doing so, including, for example, increased forces that can be transferred or transmitted to the cabinet, resulting in vibration.